Trick or Treat
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Megan reluctantly attends a Halloween party. Will the night end with a trick when she sees her ex and his new girlfriend or will a little RKO be just the treat she was looking for? Randy Orton/OC, Miz/OC, John Cena/Nikki Bella One shot for Hailey Egan Cena who wanted a little RKO.


Megan Carmichael sighed as she pulled up to her best friend's house and got out of the car. She didn't know why she'd let Jordan talk her into coming. It was the weekend before Halloween and she'd had to dash around the house to find the perfect costume. Stepping out of the car in an old empire- waisted bridesmaids' dress, she adjusted her gold jewelry and made sure that her curls were still holding up in the unseasonably warm October night. She didn't see many cars there and hoped that she wasn't horribly early. She knocked on the door and Jordan answered smiling.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous!" She said as she hugged her friend.  
"Thanks. It took me all of ten minutes to get this together. By the way, I love your costume too."  
"Why thank you. Cost me all of three bucks and that was for the dye to due the dress." Jordan said proudly as she stepped back and adjusted her evil queen crown. "You're one of the first people here. Mike had invited a few of the guys. I'm not sure which ones though."  
"So there's a chance they'll be here?" Megan asked as she walked over and got herself a drink.  
"There's a chance." Jordan admitted. "I'm sorry. I've got to go check on the appetizers but I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home and could you answer the door until Mike comes down? He's been up in his "man cave" for the last few hours getting ready in secret. He won't tell me what his costume is or anything." Megan laughed. That was such a Mike thing to do. Jordan went into the kitchen and Jordan looked around at the ornately decorated home. Jordan had gone all out, no doubt getting most of her ideas from Pinterest. The fireplace was crackling with a roaring fire and about it the mantel was decorated to look like something out of a medieval home. Cobwebs adorned every corner and there were black roses and bottles of "poison" sitting everywhere you looked. Her head turned toward the front door as the knocked echoed off the black draped walls and hardwood floors. She walked toward it, her dress floating behind her as she did. When she opened the door, she smiled as she looked into the blue eyes of a guy she'd never seen before. A very hot guy she'd never seen before. She glanced at him for a moment, taking in his appearance before she stepped aside and let him in.  
"Am I in the right place?" He asked turning to look at her.  
"You here for the Halloween party?"  
"Yeah. Mike insisted that I come. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm Randy. Randy Orton." He said as he held out his hand. Jordan took it, shaking it lightly.  
"Megan Carmichael. I'm a friend of Jordan's."  
"So you're Megan? She talks about all the time. It's nice to finally put a face with the name." He said with a smile.  
"Funny, she's never told me about you." Jordan said as Megan walked out of the kitchen with a plate of freshly done appetizers.  
"Randy! So glad you could make it." She said as she sat the plate down and hugged him. "Oh my God! You guys totally match." She said as she pulled back. Megan looked at Randy and it was then she noticed that he was dressed as a Gladiator.

"So we do." Randy said smiling.

"Randy, help yourself to a drink. I'll be right back okay?" Jordan said as she rushed out of the room and back to the kitchen. Randy nodded and headed out toward the bar and Megan walked over with him.

"So how long have you and Jordy been friends?"

"Since we were kids. We met in the first grade and bonded over Barbies." Megan said laughing. "Then we both discovered professional wrestling and that just brought us closer."

"She's a great person. Always goes above and beyond to make you feel welcome." Randy said. Megan laughed.

"That's true." Megan said as the door rang. She opened the door and sighed to herself when she saw it was John and Nikki. She rolled her eyes while they were kissing and stepped aside to let them in. She was hoping that they wouldn't show up and she was a little sad that they had. She'd avoided events to keep from running into them. They broke the kiss and she slapped a fake smile on her face.

"Megan…." John said.

"John, Nikki….nice to see you." She said.

"You too." John said as they walked in.

"Jordy should be out of the kitchen in a few. She went to check on the appetizers. And Mike…well Mike is being Mike."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves while we wait for them." Nikki said. "By the way, love your costume. What are you supposed to be?"

"She's my Greek goddess." Randy said stepping up behind Megan. John looked between them and Megan was actually smiling inside that he seemed jealous. "Here's your drink babe." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You guys are dating?" John asked.

"Yeah. " Randy said. "I mean it's new but we're taking it a step at a time and seeing where it goes."

"That's fantastic." Nikki said. "Isn't it John?"

"Yeah. Fantastic." He said. "We're going to go and talk to some of the other guests. We'll see you around." John said as they walked away. Megan looked over at Randy and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Everyone in the locker room knows what went down. Nikki isn't the most modest person in the world. He's a damn fool you know. Leaving you for a cheap piece of ass." She smiled. Mike walked down the stairs and Megan smiled over at him. Randy laughed and something about the sound of it drew her attention and stirred something inside her. "Leave it to Mike to dress like Prince Charming while Jordy is dressed as an evil queen."

"I know right?" She said laughing. He looked over at her and smiled again. Jordy had really been dropping hints that Randy should meet her amazing friend the last time he was on the road. He'd pretty much kept to himself since his divorce was final and had thrown himself into his on screen work. And he'd told Mike a million times that he wasn't going to come to the party until he'd finally relented and agreed to come. Now he was glad he had. He looked at her as she watched John and Nikki talking to some of the other guests and leaned in close enough to smell her perfume. She smelled amazing and he closed his eyes for a second moaning on the inside before he composed himself.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot like that when John and Nikki showed up. We can tell everyone that things didn't work out after the party if you want."

"Let's just give them something to talk about tonight and make a decision from there okay?" She said as Jordan walked out of the kitchen and Mike walked over to get himself a drink.

"My very own Prince Charming." Jordan said smiling. Mike smiled too and kissed her.

"My queen." He said as he bowed. He looked over at Randy and Megan. "And we have a warrior and a goddess in our presence too."

"You guys are so cheesy." Megan said with a laugh.

"It's a part of our charm." Mike said laughing. He looked across the room and saw Nikki and John. "I thought I said tasteful costumes. I didn't want this to turn into the parade of sluts."

"What is she supposed to be anyway?" Jordan asked.

"A hooker." Randy said.

"Since when would she need a holiday for that?" Jordan asked causing Megan to laugh.

"I honestly didn't think they'd show up." Mike said. "Sorry Meggie." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that and it actually hasn't been so bad." Megan said as she looked over at Randy and smiled. Mike raised his eyebrows and looked at his wife.

"Well, we're going to go mingle. You two enjoy the evening." Mike said as they walked away. Randy looked at Megan.

"So this isn't so bad huh?"

"No. I mean the look on John's face when you told him that we were dating was priceless and I get to spend the evening with a gorgeous man." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Then let's do what you said and give them something to talk about." He said as he offered his hand. She smiled and took it and they walked to the center of the dance floor and he pulled her close. This was turning out to be a perfect evening after all.

The party went on for hours with Randy being right by her side. They laughed, drank, danced and even won the couple's costume contest. A little while later, pretty much everyone had gone for the night and Randy and Megan sat in the living room both a little too buzzed to drive.

"This has been the best freaking night ever." She said as she looked over at him. He smiled and brushed a curl out of her face.

"Yeah it has. Been the best night I've had in a while."

"I'm staying in the guest house tonight. You wanna head over there with me and we can talk some more?" He nodded and smiled. They made their way to the guest house and she unlocked the door and they walked inside. She grabbed the remote and turned on the fireplace and they sat down on the couch. "So, you know about my train wreck of a relationship with John. What about you? You're not married or anything are you?"

"Divorced actually. She couldn't handle the travel and found someone else to keep her company while I was away. We're still friends I guess, for our daughter's sake."

"You have a daughter?" He nodded and smiled. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." He said. They talked for a few more hours and he looked over at her after they'd started watching a movie. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, covering her up. He tried to straighten up and walk away. But her hair had gotten caught in his wrist band. He sighed deeply and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that he'd had that night or the fact that she was looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes that made him quit fighting his urge to kiss her. But he took a chance and leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and inviting and tasted of strawberries.

She opened her eyes and looked at him hoping that he'd kiss her. Hoping that the attraction she'd been feeling all night wasn't just her one sided imagination. His face leaned down close to hers and she moaned gently when their lips touched. It was soft at first but as he pressed against her, his tongue sliding against her bottom lip and then making its way inside her mouth, it became more sensual. More soul burning. Easily the best kiss she'd ever had in her life. And she never wanted it to end. He pulled away and smiled at her, her eyes still closed lost in the moment.

"God, I've been wanting to do that all night." He said softly.

"So what stopped you?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. He smiled.

"I don't know."

"Life is too short. You should always do what you want." She said. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and smirked at her.

"Yeah?" She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her again, his hands running down her body. His hand went to the zipper of her dress and he slid it down. She wiggled herself free and smiled as she looked at him after he'd removed his chest plate and wrist bands, her hair long ago becoming untangled. She ran her fingers over his chest and smiled when she saw the muscle in his jaw clench a little under her touch. He ran his fingers up her side, over her breast and neck and tangled his fingers in her hair as he pulled her to him kissing her again hungrily. He lowered them down, her head resting on the pillow, the silky strands of her hair still woven in his fingers. She'd wrapped her legs around him and he rested his body against hers, feeling the intense heat coming of her body in anticipation of his next kiss, his touch. He worked his way down her jaw, kissing her neck before moving down to her breasts. At the same time, his hand slid down her thigh and back up resting against her. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes asking the question he was suddenly too breathless to ask. She smiled and flipped them over, her hands once again running down his chest, over his rock hard abs and down into the boxers he wore underneath his costume. She shivered as she felt him hard and leaking beneath her hand, partly from the sheer pleasure she was sure she was about to experience and partly because of how big he was. She ran her hand up and down his length, gaging his expression as she continued. His eyes were closed and his head was back in the pillows. He moaned softly and opened his eyes to look at her, his face reflecting the lust she suddenly felt for him too. He pulled her to him and kissed her, pulling his boxers off at the same time he flipped them over and buried himself inside her. She gasped and shivered in pleasure as he started in a slow, deep pace. His lips searched her body, methodically flicking his tongue and grazing his skin over the smooth flesh. He smiled against her neck after biting it softly when she moaned loudly and pulled him closer. He pulled out of her suddenly and she looked up at him in silent protest. He'd been taking her to heights of passion she'd never even knew existed and she had been damn close to flying right off the edge. He turned her around and pulled her to him, burying himself inside her again from behind. She grabbed on to the head of the bed as his strokes got harder, faster, more spine tingling. She moaned out his name and he smiled against her skin.

"Oh my God yes….Randy harder." She said. Randy smiled.

"God, I love the way that sounds." He said as he pumped himself into her harder. She couldn't take it anymore and her body shuddered around him as she came harder than she ever had in her life. The feeling of her coming around him combined with the way she moaned out his name, was his undoing and he came inside her with a smile bite to her neck and a kiss on her lips. He pulled them both back on the bed, his arm wrapped around her as they caught their breaths.

"We should go out to dinner tomorrow night." He said once he was able to breathe normally again. She lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him.

"We can discuss it over breakfast." She said as she leaned down and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and they settled down to sleep.


End file.
